1. Field
The following description relates to a method and system for analyzing audience rating and advertisement effect measurement data based on viewing behavior of a viewer, and more particularly, to a method of analyzing viewing behavior information about a viewer from an image collected using a camera and efficiently transmitting the audience rating and advertisement effect measurement data and a method of analyzing the received data in a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development in communication technologies and various media is leading to fast development in broadcasting and communication technologies with televisions. With such developments, technologies associated with analysis of audience ratings and advertisement effects are being developed. Audience ratings are measured to evaluate efficiencies of broadcast programs, and broadcasting companies may find out audience's satisfaction with the broadcast programs on the basis of the audience ratings. In particular, it is natural that advertisers who pay a large amount of money as advertisement charges should be sensitive to the audience ratings and advertisement effects.
In Korea, measurement of TV audience ratings and broadcasting advertisement effects is performed by two research companies: AGB Nielsen Media Research and TNmS Multimedia. An audience rating research method that is performed by the two research companies includes selecting a sample group for an audience rating research and installing a people meter in the sample group.
A prior art method using the people meter includes selecting a sample group representative of a population, which has good distribution in terms of region, age, sex, and education level, and then collecting viewing behavior information about broadcast programs and advertisements provided to the sample group by means of the people meter. The method also includes delivering the collected information to an advertisement effect measurement server and measuring and analyzing advertisement effect to report the advertisement effect in addition to a result of monitoring the actual exposure of the advertisement and the program.
However, the prior art method has several limitations. Specifically, its reliability depends on the cooperation degree of the sample group. For the people meter, a viewer should push his/her button to input viewer information and then view a broadcast program. Furthermore, the viewer should also input the viewer information at the time of channel change. When two or more viewers are viewing a broadcast program, all the viewers should input their viewer information. Such features of the people meter let the reliability to be seriously affected by the cooperation degree of the viewers. For example, though multiple viewers are viewing a broadcast program, only one viewer may input the viewer information. When a viewer is replaced with another viewer, the replaced viewer may not input the viewer information for the viewer replacement. For the above reason, a personal audience rating is taken as multiplication of the average number of family members by a household audience rating.
A recent people meter includes a measurement module, such as an infrared sensor, to prevent a viewing history from being recorded when there is no viewer while a television is turned on. However, the people meter still has a limitation when a viewer is sleeping or does not stare at a television. Also, for viewing of advertisement, although most viewers have viewing behavior of making more concentration on advertisements closer to a start time of a broadcast program, a viewer is taken as viewing an advertisement. Thus, there is a difference between an actual audience rating and a measured audience rating.
Furthermore, because the method of directly pushing a button to input the viewer information has difficulties in rapidly performing various operations and has a significantly slow response speed of interfacing with a TV in comparison with direct click or touch type, during the collection of measured data, the method may not collect data required to be collected. Also, since the method depends on the cooperation of viewers, its reliability may differ depending on the cooperation degree.
Existing effect measurement indicators include impression (Imp) that refers to the total number of times an advertisement is displayed in all the media, only on the basis of a viewing history, regardless of audience rating repetition, reach that refers to the total number of different people or households exposed, at least once, to an advertisement during a given period, frequency that refers to the number of times specific households are exposed to an advertisement, which is used to determine an advertisement exchange frequency, CPR (cost per reach) that refers to a ratio based on how much it costs to raise the reach by 1%, which shows how efficiently an advertisement is executed, CPM (cost per mile) which is used to fix an advertisement price, etc. Considering that a typical exposure time of a TV advertisement is 15 seconds, calculating the above indicators in the prior art method may cause difference between an actual audience rating and a measured audience rating. Furthermore, the data is analyzed every minute in the prior art viewing history. Accordingly, in order to more exactly measure an advertisement audience rating and advertisement effect, the analysis should be performed every second and thus an efficient technique of storing and transmitting data is also needed.